Christmas Feast! :
by Beauty-Sports99
Summary: Cammie learns the Blackthorne boys are coming back, and all of a sudden her Christmas vacation is about to take a wild turn.. will Zach turn her down at her one chance? Or will she have messed it up for goode?
1. Chapter 1

"Cammie.. Cammie wake up.." was all i heard as i felt hands shake me awake, shattering my Zach-filled dreams.  
"What?" i asked groggily, opening my eyes, not fully awake yet. I expected to find my mother waking me up, but only saw three _very mad _looking roommates.  
"What do you mean what?" screamed Bex. Yeah i know, she screamed at me. Not said gently, but _screamed. _  
"The annual Christmas Eve's feast is in an hour, and we need you to look really really good." said Macey. "I heard Dr. Solomon talking to Dr. Fibs, about special guests coming for winter break."  
You see, every year we have two feasts in two nights. One on Christmas Eve morning, and one on Christmas day. This is so people can talk and spend time with their friends. I just find it a good time to double up on the pudding and pie.  
"Looking for something?" Macey asked, holding up a clothes bag. I realized the whole time I have been talking in my head, i had walked into the bathroom with absolutely nothing to put on.  
"Here," she said, take the most beautiful dress i have ever seen out of the bag, and handing it to me. "You're giving this to me?" I asked. "But didn't you buy this is Milan, for like $1,000?" I questioned her.  
"Yeah, but I've already worn it once, and that would be disgusting to wear it again. People expect more from me." she replied, bored.  
"Thank you!" I practically shrieked in her face, and ran inside the bathroom to change. Trying to change quickly, I put it on, and walked out, acting like a model. Macey gasped. "Go look in the mirror!" she yelled at me. Listening to her, I cautiously walked to the mirror, and stood in front of it. I gasped like I had been shocked. I looked stunning! And for my low self-esteem, that's saying something! The dress was a rich purple, and it went all the way down to the floor. It hugged my body, showing of all the right places, and accenting my curves and small waist. There were small rhinestones going along the neckline, which was a V-neck. Macey was staring wide-eyed at me. "Do you not realize how stunning you look!" she screamed at me. "If Zach was here he would be speechless Cammie!"  
I giggled because everything was just so funny. I'm not supposed to look like this, and when I do, it's usually accidentally. Plus I could care less what Zach thought. "Ok Cam, lemme do your hair and make-up, grab your shoes, and we will be all set!" she told me. I walked to her chair and sat down while she did the make-up and the hair. The make-up was simple, just mascara, eyeshadow, blush, and lipgloss. Then she straightened my hair, and added a spritzer to make it shinier. When she finished, she looked at me one more time, nodded, and pulled me out the door. Arriving at the dining hall, we walked through and saw everyone dressed up all fancy. We sat at our usual table with Liz and Bex, and talked for a while. But my mom started talking, so i shushed everybody,  
"Today, we will be celebrating our annual Christmas Eve feast. But today is not special just because it's annual. We have a little surprise for you girls, and we hope you enjoy it as much as we hope you do. No me and Dr. Steve have been talking about getting the Blackthorne Boys and you girls together for another meetup. But it was his brilliant idea that the Blackthorne Boys come and stay Christmas vacation with us!" Most of the girls in the dining hall gasped loudly. I was shocked that this was being told to me. "And the best part is, they will be here for the rest of the year! Come on in boys!" She yelled, smiling. Now is when all of the girls started screaming and whooping loudly, while i couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was stunned. How could she do this to me? She knew Zach hadn't contacted me at all since last year, and that he probably found another spy girl to love, and I was left in the dust. "Cammie! I get to see Grant!" Bex yelled across the table.  
"Cam, Jonas is going to be here!" Liz shrieked, going red just thinking about her nerdy boyfriend. I looked across at Macey, and caught her eye. She knew how i felt, without a boyfriend. But she chose not to have one. She mouthed "sorry" to me, knowing Zach was 99.9% going to be here. I sighed but pasted a happy smile on my face, hoping Bex and Liz didn't notice. They didn't. The doors slowly creaked open, and the BlackThorne Boys strolled in in perfect unison. Half the girls died, while the other half screamed and giggled like children! But one boy caught my eye. One boy with dark hair, green eyes, and of course-the smirk.


	2. Is he finally over me?

I saw Bex and Liz squeal, and get up to hug Grant and Jonas, and Liz was blushing like crazy. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach approaching the table and looked crazily at Macey for help. "Hey Gallagher Girl" he said, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Zach, I don't think you're welcome at this table. It would be best if you lifted your fat butt of the seat, and walked away before somebody gets hurt." Macey threatened. And for the record, you do _not _want to be threatened by Macey. It's like looking at your life flash before you. Seriously, she's crazy! His smirked faltered a little, and hurt flashed across his face, before he regained his composure.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, you don't want to talk to me?" he asked, staring at me with those green eyes. Oh god those eyes. I could look at them and never look out. _Snap out of it Cam, he never contacted you and he acts like it's nothing. Leave before he lures you in! _For once I listened to myself, and stood up abrutly, causing everyone to turn their heads. "I actually don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. I don't want to hear you. I don't even want to be around you! Just be quiet and stay out of my life!" I screamed at him. I know I went overboard but I couldn't help it. My heart was shattering into pieces, and all I could do was sit back and watch him break it with ease. I stormed out of the hall, and to my room. Looking in the mirror i thought, _Am I so boring he didn't want to talk to me all year? Did he find another interesting girl? Someone who's prettier, and gorgeous? Am i really a Plain Jane? _I collapsed sobbing. I heard the door open, but didn't bother look at who it was.

"Cammie?" I heard. Bex, Liz, and Macey stood in front of me. "We know your in here, and after what happened we don't blame you for yelling at him." said Liz.

"Do you want me to beat him up? Because I will gladly do it Cam!" Replied Bex.

"God relax you guys. Cammie just needs time to get over that loser, and realize he's a jerk for dumping someone as good as you, right?" Macey told me.

"Yeah Cammie, if he doesn't know what he did wrong, then he must be blind, because your amazing." said Liz.  
" Am I really a Plain Jane?" I asked them.  
"Of course not!" they all yelled.  
"Aww you guys.. thank you" I told them, as we went into a group hug. I wiped my eyes, and finally smiled.

"Lets just get in our pajamas and relax, then tomorrow we'll show that sucker what he's missing!" screamed Bex. I laughed, happiness bubbling up inside me.

"I'm all for that."

Please review for new chapter! At least 5 please, and I'll post new chapter tonight! Possibly two if I get more than 5 reviews!


	3. Trying To Bounce Back

P.S. I got stuck on this chapter, so please tell me if you think of things I could have done better J… "CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT OF THE BED AND GET READY!" was all I heard being screamed in my ear, as I shot out of bed, getting tangled up in the sheets, and falling slow-mo to the floor. THUMP! I winced as the wind got knocked out of me. But I guess i would choose that over having freezing cold water being poured over you from a bucket. I cracked open one blue eye, and what i saw was one guilty face, one bored face, and one faced that looked like she was going to pee her pants. In case you didn't know, Bex was guilty, Macey bored, and Liz the pee looking face. (Or just really nervous about how I am doing).

"Cammie? Cammie are you okay?" Liz asked nervously. I guess she was really worried because I didn't even bother faking an injury to make Bex more guilty about her little rendevous acts in the morning.

"Lizzy I'm fine just Bex (insert glare here) always thinks I'm so bulletproof that she shall do whatever it takes to wake up my very tired form." I told her.

"Hey!" yelled Bex. "It's not entirely my fault if you don't know how to wake up like a normal person!" she cried.

"Alright alright, just stop bickering and take a 5 minute shower Cam. We only have an hour to beautify you for the abnormal Zachary Goode." Macey reminded me.

I grinned thinking of our plan the other night. I stood up untangling myself from the crazy number of sheets i sleep with, and heading into the bathroom to take my shower. Four and a half minutes later i walked out wrapped in a towel. "Okay Macey, what will you dress me up in today?" i asked her, kidding around. I didn't mind it, unless I was dressed like a bimbo, or wearing something that resembled lingerie.

" Just get dressed in your uniform so I can do your hair and makeup." she informed us, shooing us to get dressed. I looked at the new uniform for this year. The top was a white buttoned shirt, with a dark blue vest. The skirt was dark blue and green. We all dressed in the same uniforms, and Macey called me over to put on my makeup, and do my hair. She turned me around so i wouldn't see, and got to her creepy work. It felt like hours had gone by when Liz came up to me and squealed like a little girl on Christmas day.

"Cammie you look gorgeous! Macey how did you do that?" she asked pointing at me. Now I only see Liz get awed over new technology that Dr. Fibbs or Jonas shows her, so i figured it was something to see. I turned the chair around to face the mirror, and gasped. I looked stunning! Thanks to Macey I have minimal makeup on, just how i like it. Some mascara, eyeliner, blush, foundation, and lipgloss. She had also curled my hair so it fell around my face in soft ringlets, and it was smooth and shiny.

"Oh my god Macey! I don't know how to thank you!" I cried at her, jumping up and hugging her.

"Cam no! You're going to ruin everything!" she yelled at me.

"Oh, oops." I told her sheepishly, backing away. She smiled, and turned away to finish up Bex and Liz.

"God are we done yet? I'm starving and if we don't hurry we'll be late for breakfast!" Bex all but yelled at us. I laughed slightly, because you don't want to get on her bad side when she's hungry, and walked out the door with my three best friends.

Heading into the Grand Hall quickly, (because you always miss the good breakfast if you're late) we grabbed our trays, me stacking mine with the chef's famous Belgian Waffles. Looking around at everybody, i noticed a lot of stares on me, and i quickly blushed. I hurried over to our usual table and sat next to Bex, as Liz and Macey sat in front of us. As i was starting to eat my waffles, the doors opened, and in strolled the Blackthorne Boys. Grant, Jonas, and Zach split off from the group, and headed to our table. Grant sat down on the other side of Bex, Jonas sat next to Liz, and Zach sat next to Macey.

"Goode." Macey said scowling in his direction.

"McHenry." Zach replied in a bored tone.

"How do you think Cammie looks today?" asked Macey.

Zach didn't even glance at me but instead said "Okay."

"Whaddy'a mean okay?" snapped Bex.

"I mean she looks fine." he said tensely.

I looked up realizing I had been focusing on my food the whole conversation. People were starting to leave for their classes, so I got up and dumped the food out, not hungry anymore.

Should I make longer chapters? Or is this length good enough for you?


	4. Is she a sychopath or something?

Throughout the rest of the day is was in a weird mood. Should I be happy Zach can at least sit at the same table as me without running away? Or should I be upset he won't talk to me? It was hard to figure him out because it was, well it was Zach I'm talking about. When is he ever easy to figure out? I made it through the day, spacing in and out in each class. I didn't even pay attention when Dr. Fibbs messed up the chemicals and accidentally lit his pants on fire. I didn't even flinch when I saw a pair of pants fly out the window, and Dr. Fibbs run from the classroom. When my head hit my pillow, I was just relieved the day was over.

The next morning me, Macey, and Bex are heading to fifth period gym, while Liz goes to her class with Dr. Fibbs. We change into our black short shorts, and our blue short-sleeved Gallagher shirts. We head out to the gym for class with the Blackthorne boys. "Hello class" says Mr. Solomon. "I'll be filling in today, and we will practice hand to hand combat with a partner."

I glance at Bex and we smile evilly. Combat is our favorite gym activity. "Okay, Baxter with Newman! McHenry with Anderson!" On and on he tells us until "Morgan with Goode!" I gape and practically start having a heart attack. I can not be partners with Zach!

"Scared Morgan?" Zach taunts me. "You wish." I say trying to regain my cool. "You'll be in the infirmary when I'm done with you Goode." I warn him, glaring. A flash of hurt crosses his face, but the mask slides on over it in seconds.

We gather at each end of the mat, and wait for the whistle. I'm trying not to look at him, but I can smell him, and I didn't know soap and shampoo could smell so good on somebody. I vaguely hear the whistle being blown, before I'm pouncing on him. He aims his foot for my stomach but I dodge and twist his leg with my arm. He turns around and kicks my side, sending my slamming against the wall, as I crumple on the floor. He gets on top of me, and holds me down. My head aches from the hit, and tears sting my eyes, threatening to spill over. I close my eyes, then open then, surprised to see Zach face so close.

"Cammie" he whispers, concern etching his face. I can barely hear him over the pounding of my head and my heart. "Cammie why are you mad at me? Please tell me what I did wrong" he pleads.

"Zach. Right now isn't the best time to be having this conversation." I tell him, wincing at how much he weighs on me.

I can tell he realizes I'm being crushed because he leans down really quick and whispers, "Gallagher Girl, meet me after class. We are going to talk about this." Zach tells me, then quickly gets off and lends me his hand. I grab it and hoist myself up, wondering what on earth I've gotten myself into.

Mr. Solomon blows his whistle signaling the end of class, and I head into the locker room to change into my uniform. "Cammie! What were you and Zach talking about?" Bex asks me.

I'm about to reply when Macey turns towards her and says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "He asked to meet her after class so they can clear up this little silent treatment game, and he has something else planned, but he is good at hiding at so I'm not sure exactly. But I bet it has something to do with Valentine's day coming up."

My mouth drops open, along with Bex and Liz's. "How did you know that's what he asked me?" I question her.

"Ugh Cammie, boy's are not like secret codes. You don't need to know every single answer. You piece together what you've got. Or you could just tell by the way his body language was." Macey tells me.

"Bloody hell! We're gonna need you for all our boy problems!" Bex yells at her. I laugh as I change into the school uniform and head out the door. We're walking to lunch when a feel something on my shoulder, and I shriek turning around, and knee them in the stomach.

"Geez Gallagher Girl! What are you trying to do, kill me?" I hear the not-so-foreign voice of Zachary Goode gasp out.

Review if I should keep writing this story or not, because not many people seem to like it..


	5. Author's Note: please read

Vas Happenin' guys?

Uhm I'm not sure if people want me to continue my story because it's not really getting tons of reviews and I figured you guys didn't like it anymore.. But thanks to

*Cammiemorganrules

*GallagherGirl11

*PrincessMoi

*Addie99

*cutesy77

*Tashalou96

Thank you for all your reviews, and please inform me if you guys want me to continue writing the story.

~alphaD-101


	6. AN: My birthday, and summer stories

Hello guys!

Today is my BIRTHDAY! (: I am so happy because I'm celebrating tonight with my family. I will try to have the next chapter of my story up by Sunday night, or Monday. I hope to get a lot more up, finish the story, and start new ones because I will have a lot more time, now that it's the summer. So expect to see a lot more!

~alphaD-101


	7. Finally his girlfriend!

I gasp and turn around. "Zach? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I hurriedly tell him, helping him get up off the floor.

"Gosh Gallagher Girl, I didn't know you were so eager to touch me" he says smirking. I gape, because what he said was true, and because he was being a cocky, arrogant, jerk. "I'd close your mouth, I wouldn't want you to catch flies" Zach tells me, his smirk growing wider, as I feel my face turn aflame.

"For your information Zach I'm perfectly fine not touching you at all. I would rather not touch you anyways, who knows what girls have been doing with you, as you guys run off together." I tell him coldly. I know that I'm being harsh, but even I know girls can't resist him, fuck I can't even resist him. But girls do throw themselves at him, and who knows where and what he does with them? My happiness at finely shutting up Zach Goode dissolves just a smidgen though, when I see his face fall a little.

"Zach" I say, reaching my hand out, then dropping it at the last minute. "Zach I'm sorry..I didn't, I didn't really mean it." I say looking down. " I was just retaliating, and I was just mad and I know you attract girls, but I didn't mean to yell at you." I whisper, and seeing that he won't answer, I start to walk away. But I couldn't really get that far considering a pair of arms had slipped around my waist, pulling me back to the owner.

"Gallagher Girl if you think I'm running off with other girls, then you are sadly mistaken." Zach whispered in my ear, sending shivers racing up and down my spine, like lightning bolts. "I don't care about them. I don't pay attention to them. I only have feelings for one girl." he says. As he says this though, my heart sinks a little bit. I really thought he returned my feelings. "One girl with dirty blonde hair, a kind heart, and the most beautiful blue eyes." he whispers. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I like you." he finishes saying. As he says this, I am vaguely aware of his hands on my waist, and his hot breath on my neck. When he says my name, my heart leaps in my chest, and a smile breaks out on my face.

"Zach." I whisper, turning around.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl?" he asks.

"Zach, I uhm.. I like you too." I say with a smile on my face, and as I tell him this, I see a goofy grin break out on his face. My happiness, I see is mirrored on his face too. Zach reaches forward and lowers his lips to mine. Before I can comprehend exactly what is happening, because face it girls, when you're kissed you don't really notice things, his soft lips are moving over mine, and I'm kissing him back. After a few seconds he breaks the kiss, and leans forward so our foreheads are touching. "Gallagher Girl I wouldn't leave you for any other girl. Will you be my girlfriend?" Zach asks me softly. I smile and lean forward to hug him.

"I'm so glad you wouldn't" I say "and I wouldn't leave you. I would love to be your girlfriend." I tell him, my voice muffled against his chest. He wraps his arms around me, as I sigh in content. _This is perfect. I wish this happened sooner,_ I thought.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I hear the lovely voice of Bex scream out. I try to jump away from Zach, as I can feel my face heating up, but he grabs my arm, and pulls me back into his chest. Okay now, by this time if you haven't been in my shoes, or this kind of situation, you might be able to tell that I am blushing furiously.

"Actually Bex" Zach starts mischievously, "me and Cammie just realized were soul mates because she's been crushing on my forever, and I didn't realize that until now. Plus, that's no way to talk to my girlfriend." he finishes smirking widely as he gauges her reaction. WHAT THE HELL! I was not, I repeat NOT the only one who declared their liking of the opposite person here! That lying butt! I peek out at Bex from under Zach's arm, and let me inform you that if you've ever done something really bad, and your parent(s) get that scary, "I'm going to murder you and make you pay by going through hell" look, then multiply that by 100, and you get Bex's face. It's like the time I "accidently" snuck out of the school in the middle of the night to get fresh air, and the school went into code back when I was going back in. Lets just say, my mom wasn't the happiest flower in the garden when she found me.

"CAMERON! What is this bloody jerk talking about?" Bex shrieked, pointing at the two of us to emphasize her point.

"Uhm.." I whimper knowing I'll have the truth tortured out of me later in our dorms. "Well, I was walking along, and all of a sudden I shriek at him, and we fight verbally.." and so I go on to retell the whole lovely story to Bex, all the while noticing how her face goes from red, to blue, to purple. Who knew our faces could change color?

"Cameron." she said quietly, which for Bex, is about the deadliest voice she has, but I was shocked at the next words. "I'm so glad you guys decided to declare you are soul mates to each other in the middle of the hallway. I'm glad your now.. His girlfriend. I am so glad your happy, but I do hope you won't continue your kissing façade, because I would really like to not barf up the food I never ate." she finishes smiling widely. My mouth drops open, and I'm pretty sure Zach loses his cool for about 3.5 seconds.

"So.. Your not mad?" I timidly ask her, not sure if this is an act or not. Because, come on! It's Bex! Not a normal human being who gallops around on fields picking flowers. It's Bex Baxter we are talking about! Before I can listen to her response though, I see her shoulders start to shake, and then a big loud laugh comes out of her.

"You.. You.. You should have seen your faces!" she shrieks in between fits of laughter. Zach reaches his hand up and closes my jaw, which I didn't notice was still hanging open.

"You were kidding?" I question her.

"Of course Cammie! You're my best friend! As long as your happy with a guy, whomever he may be(insert glare at Zach here) I'm happy. I'm just glad you found someone. Now Goode, if you break her heart, I will make sure your face is broken and resembling nothing of what you have now. And when I'm done, you will wish you never did what you did, got it?" she snaps at him. Zach nods, looking down at me with a smirk. "Good." she says prying me away from Zach. "Now Cam hurry up, I'M STARVING!" she yells, dragging me to the doors that lead to the dining hall.

"I'll talk to you later Gallagher Girl." Zach says. My lips form a pout because I wanted him to come in, and sit with me. But as I'm led through the doors by a rampaging hungry Bex, all I see is him smirking.

OF COURSE. It's like a second nature. Weirdo..

SOOO? PLEASE PLEASE review! I know it's only a Zammie moment, but I wanted one chapter dedicated to Zammie, because I haven't had a moment for them at all yet. So.. Review, if you hate or love, and if it is long enough, because I tried for almost two pages.

~alphaD-101


End file.
